


Color By Number

by emh19



Category: Carmilla(Web Series)
Genre: Age, F/F, Future, Government, Recount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emh19/pseuds/emh19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world kids are paired up at birth with the person who they are destined to mate with to create the best children. When Laura Hollis breaks away from this mold she has to face the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Carmilla fic, i hope its good.  
> If you wanna request something just go to my Tumblr page this-may-be-a-url.Tumblr.com

**LAURA**

“Laura Hollis, please come forward” a voice boomed, my mom stepped forward carrying me in her arms. I was only about **2** at the time, barley able to walk but yet this was the defining moment of my life, the day when all children are paired with their ideal mate, the person that you are destined to be with so that one day we will have a child combining both of our best and strongest qualities, making the human race stronger with each passing generation.

“Laura Hollis shall be paired with Wilson Kirsch” the voice tells my mother, the name that’s all we are allowed to know for three years. When we turn **5** we are allowed to meet, we are not suspected to like each other to begin with, but I took that to a new level I hated him he was a douche bag even as a five year old I could see that, I could never imagine liking him let alone marrying him. People told me to give it time that I would learn to love him, but I didn’t.

At age **11** I learned about what happened if two people who were paired did not get along. It was taught to us in a way that was meant to instill fear to try and stop us from pushing them away. But the thought of being with Kirsch for the rest of my life was far worse than any alternative.

At my **13 th** birthday was the first time Kirsch tried to make a move on me, when I cut the cake I touched the bottom and he was the closest boy. He tried to force me to kiss him but fortunately my dad noticed how uncomfortable I was and pulled him off me. His excuse was that we were paired so I had to get used to kissing him, it took all my self-control not to punch him in the face.

The first time I regretfully kissed him was in school when we were **14** we were playing truth or dare and on kid, who was unpaired (a very rare occurrence), dared all pairs to kiss. I tried to get out of it but Kirsch grabbed me and pulled me in, I almost gagged, he looked so smug afterwards to like he know something I didn’t.

At **15** he asked me on a date, I said no so he told a teacher who decided I needed to have a talk about how the paring works and the consequences if I kept pushing him away. He asked me out again a week after that, I again denied him. This time he threatened to force me to go with him or If I didn’t he would tell my parents. He asked me again in two days, I refused so he stormed off, I found out when I got home that he had told the same teacher who called my parents and told them to have a conversation with me. The conversation was one of the worst things that had happened to me. My mom tried to convince me that I was just going through a rebellious faze and I would get over it soon enough, my dad never spoke on the topic.

At **17** you are expected to be over any doubts with your partner but I still refused to do anything with Kirsch, I had been told that if I resisted him in a year it would be taken up with the government and drastic measures would be taken. The only person who I could confide in was my dad, he was the only one who had never pressured or threatened me to do stuff with Kirsch.

The next year at **18** Kirsch fulfilled his threat and took his problem up with the government. It was a six hour ‘hearing’ and when it was over I was punished by having to spent two weeks living with him and seeing no one but him and if after that time I still did not want to  fulfill the partnership I would finally have to deal with the consequences. That was the worst two weeks of my life I wasn’t allowed to see any of my friends or my parents, I was only allowed to interact with him. He was obviously very happy with the arrangement; he had me captive he came on to me almost every day good think I had taken some cautionary measures. I had started going to the gym so I was stronger than him that made it easy to repel his advances.

The day I turned **19** I officially broke away from Kirsch, there was more paperwork involved than I expected but I did it, but then came the consequence, I was to be ‘banished’ to a town on the outskirts where all the people had been sterilized as to prevent the breeding of inferior children. People who had genetic disorders of serious disabilities were also sent there as to try and stop the spread of them. The town was rather large holding just under 10,000 people when I arrived. Everybody in the town was delegated a job by the government so that they didn’t need to send in workers, I was given a small used bookstore to run as the previous owner had recently become too sick to work.

Exactly two months after my **20 th **birthday my life changed. I met someone who turned my life around; she was beautiful in a dark and broody way, yet she was still so full of ambition and hope for someone who had been outcast by society since they were **12** (even though the government swore up and down that they wound not banish anyone under the age of fifteen). We go along like ice and fire, becoming friends faster than I could ever believe possible.

When I was **22** and she was **23 s** he kissed me for the first time, we were sitting in my shop after closing time just talking about life when she leaned over and kissed me, I was slightly surprised to say the least, especially since I had not heard of anyone in the town being romantically linked to each other. I knew we could not have been the only ones but it was still kinda weird. I later learned that people keep it quite because if the government find out they move one half of the couple to a different town just in case.

Just two years later when I was **24** we decide to run away from the town, the government, and our friends to live by ourselves without government pressures and rules. We planned for ages then exactly six months before my **25 th** birthday we left, we disappeared without a trace, leaving in the dead of night taking my car and just driving out never to see anyone we knew again, it was the best choice I ever made to live on the road and technically be outlaws just the two of us.


	2. Carmilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla's companion piece.

**CARMILLA**

Originally I wasn’t paired, left to believe that I was nothing, that I had no good qualities worth passing on to a potential child. At **5** I was finally paired with a kid three years younger than me, the cycle of my mother taking me to the paring days and having to leave with her head down was over.

When I first met my pair I was **8** and he was **5.** His name was Theodore "Theo" Straka; he was a fine kid a little headstrong but other than that. My mother made us have play dates all the time she was just so happy I had finally found a mate, she was so happy I didn’t have the guts to tell her that I knew I was into girls.

I told Theo I was into girls when I was **10** he reacted surprisingly well claiming that he thought that he may be into boys more than girls anyways. From that point on we became rather close friends, both our family’s thought we were developing a romantic relationship, but much to their disappointment we were just becoming friends. The main thing we would do was sneak into Hospital and prank the nurses, that and I would teach him how to hide his attraction to boys from his parents.

When I was **12** and he was **9** we officially broke it off, coming out to our parents at the same time. I was almost instantly disowned  and sent to live in “The Town”, the last I heard of Theo was that because he was only bi he would be reassigned and would be forced to repress his feelings for guys. The town wasn’t that bad I even enjoyed it for a while; I mean I was a **12** year old kid with no parental control I went wild. That only lasted until I was **13** when I was assigned an adult, Matska Belmonde, she was nice enough kinda uptight but I felt like she really cared about my safety.

The day I turned **15** I was assigned a job, I was to work as a personal trainer, I have no clue how I, a **15** year old, gay, fairly skinny kid got the job but I feel like they may have pulled it out of a hat. The job was hard a first but I was paired up with an older personal trainer who taught me the ropes and helped me get stronger and quicker.

By **17** I was ripped, and I don’t say that lightly once a girls claimed I had abs on my abs, I enjoyed being a personal trainer not only because of the fitness side of it but also because I got to help people who were in the same situation I was in. Tossed out by their family’s forced to live in this town, cursed to never be allowed to find love, it was nice but also sad knowing that I was not alone, not the only scared gay forced to live under the governments thumb.

At **18** I met the girl who I thought to be the love of my life. Ell was great and I loved her with all my heart, we met when she came to me for fitness advice, I was instantly captured by her beauty, that and she was 3 years older than me. We originally just became friends, but as we got closer I fell for her and I fell hard, in my young eyes she was perfect, strong, and the perfect amount of head strong. She would never tell me her last name because she said that her family didn’t want her so why should she keep trying.

When I was **20** Ell ruined my life. One day we were happily cuddling and watching TV and the next she was packing her stuff and running away. She left, she just left not telling me anything apart form that she was sorry, but sorry couldn’t mend my bleeding heart. After that I closed up became a stoic statue, I committed myself to my work more and more by the day taking the pain of sore muscles and bruises caused by punches that hit just a little too hard in my stride, choosing to focus on that pain over the pain in my heart.

Not long after Ell left I noticed a new girl in town; I quickly found out that she had taken over the bookstore from old Vordenburg. Me and Ell used to visit the book store regularly but I had totally stopped going when she left the memory was just too painful. I took me until just before my **21 st **birthday to work up the heart to walk into that bookstore again and talk to her. That was probably the best decision of my life, I fell for her harder than I fell for Ell even though I swore to myself I wouldn’t do that again.

 

I slowly opened up more and more to her telling her about my childhood and my years in the town, I even told her about Ell one night when we were curled up in each other on the floor of the bookstore. It took a year for me to build up the courage to kiss her; I was scared as hell not wanting to go through what happened with Ell again. After that we were inseparable, we both practically lived in that bookstore snuggling up I a corner reading to each other and just being wrapped up in life. Just after my **25 th** birthday I heard news that the government had found out about our relationship and was planning to ship Laura out to the other outcast town, I quickly devised a plan so that we could be together, I played it off to her like a fun idea not motivated by anything because I couldn’t bring myself to tell her.

When we finally left just before her **25 th **birthday packing up a car with all of the necessities and anything else we wanted to bring, we left in the dead of night me at the wheel driving for dear life so we could get out of the governments control before they could discover we were gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it  
> If you wanna request something just go to my Tumblr page this-may-be-a-url.Tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I minght continue this fic or alternatively write Carmilla's side of the story. but either way if you like it feel free to tell me and i'm open to any suggestions.


End file.
